Fate of the Guardians
by Kawaii On'nanoko
Summary: What if there were Five Guardians instead? What if Jack Frost had a love interest? What if it was Cupid... HERSELF? Who is Cupid and how does she fit into Jack's life as a winter spirit and as a human? Rated for a major scene
1. About Rose-Belle

Hi! Um. The beginning is the same until the Guardians are first introduced and the next chapter will be all about the love story, but I would like you all to meet CUPID!

Name: Rose-Belle Cupid

Aliases: Cupid (world), Belle (Guardians), Rose (Jack Frost), Rosie (Jack Frost)

Nationality: America

Hair Color: White-blonde (like the Malfoys)

Eye Color: Gray-blue

Holiday/ Occupation: Valentine's Day/making people fall in love

Weapon: Bow and Arrow

Outfit: Sparkly pink sweetheart neckline top with sheer belle-type sleeves, white denim shorts, yellow ballet flats, hair in Katniss braid

Personality: Sassy, hardworking, loving

Hobbies: Fighting with Jack Frost, watching children play, playing piano, making people fall in love


	2. Why Jack Frost should NOT be a Guardian

Rose-Belle POV

I was in my underground oasis similar to Bunny's (without the eggs) when I saw the lights. North. I flew, using my angel wings to do so and flew to the North Pole.

"My fellow Guardians, it is our job to watch the children of the world and keep them safe. To bring wonder, hopes, and dreams. And so, I called us all here for one reason, and one reason only, the children are in danger," North said as soon as we all came. "The enemy we have kept at bay for centuries, has finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop him."

"North, what happened?" I asked, clutching my forearms as I shivered.

North noticed and gave a curt nod to the Yetis. One of them gave me a push pink fur coat down to my knees.

"Thank you," I said gratefully, putting it on, and sighed contentedly.

Bunny eyed me. "Nice coat, Belle. You make it look... nice."

"Thank you, Bunny."

Poor Bunny. I wish I could find him a lady bunny to keep him company when it isn't Easter.

"Anyway, the Boogie Man was here," North said.

"What? Pitch Black was here?" Tooth said, the only one who was flying at the moment.

"There was black smoke all over the globe," he said, spreading his arms.

"What do you mean black smoke?" Bunny asked as he painted an egg.

"And there was a shadow."

"Hold on. Hold on. You mean to tell me that-"

I ignored the rest of their argument and watched Sandy do silly things with his sand. I giggled. Sandy never ceased making me laugh. I barely remember my human life, being 306 years ago, but Sandy reminds me of a boy in my village who always made the village kids and me laugh. He pointed and I saw Manny.

"Uh, guys? Guys? GUYS! Look," I said, pointing at Manny.

We saw Pitch's shadow.

"Pitch really is back," Bunny said as North patted his belly knowingly.

Manny shone lit still and the Crystal came out.

"A new Guardian?" I guessed.

"We DON'T need help!" Bunny shouted, outraged. "But it better not be the Groundhog."

I looked at Sandy and Tooth.

"Ooh! You think it's the Leprechaun, Sandy?" Tooth asked.

"I'd take the Leprechaun over-"

"Jack Frost," North interrupted in a pleasantly surprised sort of tone.

"Totally. How'd you- No way," I said, awestruck.

"Jack Frost?!" Bunny and I screamed together.

"He's irresponsible," started Bunny.

"Selfish!" I added.

"Doesn't care about children!"

"And ruins my holiday!" We both finished.

"Belle, Bunny, remember Manny knows what he is doing."

"Whatever, North." I glowered at the Crystal Frost. "I so hate you, Jack Frost."


	3. Meeting Jack Frost

Rose-Belle POV

Jack Frost was moaning and groaning when he came out of the bag.

"I hope the Yetis treated you well,"North said with a playful smile.

"Oh, yeah, I love being stuffed into a sack and tossed through a magic portal," Jack Frost said sarcastically.

"Good. That was my idea."

"North..." I warned him as I looked at my snow white nails.

"Excuse me. Belle's idea. Though you might know her better as Cupid."

"That's Cupid?! I thought Cupid was a boy!" Jack Frost said. "And that is definitely not a boy," he added after looking me up and down and smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I challenged, bow and arrow in hand.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that boys shoot _way_ straighter than girls."

I shot an arrow straight towards the bull's eye of a toy dart set. Was it my fault that it was half an inch away from Jack Frost's ear.

"You were saying?" I asked, lowering my bow and mirroring Jack's smirk.

"Beginner's luck," he shrugged.

"Beginner's luck?" I asked in a dark voice. "I have been doing this for three hundred and six years, Jack Frost! Longer than you even existed!"

"Rose-Belle Cupid!" North yelled, silencing me. "Thank you."

"Whatever, North," I replied, still glowering at Jack Frost.

"Hmm. You know Bunny obviously," North continued, gesturing towards Bunny who was painting yet another Easter Egg."

"Mhm," Bunny replied.

"Obviously," Jack Frost mumbled.

I walked over to Bunny, sending a glare towards Jack Frost. "Need some help there, Bunny?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Belle."

"No problem, Bunny."

"And the Tooth Fairy."

Tooth flew over to Jack Frost, saying happily," Hello Jack! I have heard so much about you! And your TEETH!"

"My, my, what?" the winter spirit in question asked.

"Open up!" Tooth opened his mouth without much warning to which I elbowed Bunny in amusement. She started to examine his mouth carefully but eagerly. "Aw, they do sparkle like freshly fallen snow."

"Fangirl much, Tooth?" I muttered good-naturedly.

Tooth put her hands on her hips. "Belle!"

I put my hands up in surrender. "Only kidding, Tooth. Mostly."

Tooth rolled her eyes playfully with an amused smile on her face.

"And Sandman. Sandy?" North tapped Sandy's arm with the back of his hand. "Sandy? WAKE UP!"

Sandy woke up and plunked back on the ground.

"Hey, woah, anyone want to tell me why I'm here?" Jack Frost asked.

Sandy raised his hand and the winter spirit bent down on one knee. Various sand images floated above Sandy s head so face that it made me dizzy. I giggled.

"Sandy, I am pretty sure you're going way to fast for Frost. If I didn't know what you were trying to say, I would have no clue what you're talking about," I told Sandy with a smile.

Sandy looked at me as he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but Rosie's right," Jack Frost said.

"What did you just call me? I asked angrily, giving my finished egg back to Bunny.

"Rosie," Frost replied, shrugging it off again.

"No one,_ no one_, calls me Rosie," I told him, taking another regular arrow from my snow white quiver.

"Belle, don't. We need to-"

North was interrupted by Frost. "Yes, Belle, don't." Frost walked over near the globe and turned around. "Wow, I must have done something really bad to get you five together. Am I on the Naughty list?"

"Ha! On naughty list?" North laughed. "You hold record. But, no matter, we overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate."

"How come?"

"Uh-oh," I said in a sing-song voice, knowing what was to come.

"Ah, good question," Bunny said, handing me another egg to paint.

"How come?! I tell you how come! Because now you are Guardian!"

As North raised his arms, two Yetis (Phil and John, I think) cheered while raising up two torches. Two elves started to play music and other elves started to file in. The Guardian banners started to unravel. I groaned. Every time that music plays I get a garland of roses, lilies, and sunflowers. Two of Tooth's fairies tried to gut a garland that I made around Frost's neck, but he back away and bumped into another Yeti.

"No! What are you doing? Get off me!"

Another elf started to drum and the elves lined up and marched with North laughing and saying,"This is the best part!"

An elf pointed at Frost's feet and then at a pair of blue elf-y shoes with embroidered snowflakes. I giggled. Good thing I was able to wear something comfy.

Tooth's fairies sighed, no doubt because of their crush on the winter spirit. Sandy raised his cup as Bunny rolled his eyes. I poked Bunny and pointed at Frost and pointed at my open mouth while clutching my stomach.

"Got that right, Belle."

Frost raised his staff with an angry expression on his face, causing snow, ice, and a cold wind.

"What makes you think I wanna be a Guardian?!"

I looked him over once and circled him, studying him.

"I gotta admit. For a holiday-pooper, you're okay. The classic rebel without a cause. A soul seperated from his body. A rose without thorns. An unrequianted love.A-"

"Belle, as much as I love your poetry, please do not stray from subject," North scolded.

I nodded. "Sorry, North. I was in the zone."

I walked back to next to Bunny.

"Of course you do," North told Frost. "Music!"

"No! No music!"

The elves were angry and just gave up entirely.

"This is all very flattering, but, uh, you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadline and I'm snowballs and fun times," he finished.

"Who said _we_ wanted you?" I asked him, crossing my arms partially from the cold and partially at his ego.

"What?"

"Did you, brr. Stop making snow, Frost! I can't concentrate! Did you really think WE chose the new Guardians? WE don't, but do you even know what we really do?"

Tooth continued, "Each of those lights on the globe is a child."

"A child who believes," North elaborated. "And good or bad, naughty or nice,we protect them."

"Pitch is threatening us AND them," I said, irritated at his spirit.

"You mean the Bogeyman?"

"Mm."

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified."

"We don't pick, Man in the Moon does."

"The... moon?"

"Yes, didn't you know?" I asked, genuinely curious, and tilted my head to the side.

"After 300 years that's his answer? To spend eternity like you guys, cooped up in some hideout thinking of new ways to bribe kids! No! That's not for me! No offense."

"Wish I could say none taken, but no. How is that not offensive?" I said.

"I think we just dodged a bullet here. What does this clown know about bringing joy to children?"

"Ever heard of a snow day?" Frost asked as Bunny scratched his ear. "I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do."

"But none of the believe in you, mate."

"Um, Bunny, didn't you say that to me a hundred years ago?" I asked him.

"That's different. You knew what was important unlike Frostbite here."

"Okay, um, that's way too much there, Bunnymund!" I scolded.

"No, Rose, the kangaroo's right."

"The what? What did you just call me? I'm not a kangaroo, mate," Bunny said, glaring at Frost.

"Oh, and this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?"

"I'm a bunny mate. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me."

I held my breath. Bunny's got a pure Australian temper and isn't afraid to use it. Sandy tugged on North's pant leg.

"Jack, walk with me."


	4. Sleigh Ride

Rose-Belle POV

"Belle, there's trouble at Tooth Palace!" Bunny said.

"What?! We gotta tell North!" I ran to North's office workshop before Bunny could.

"I am so sorry, North, but there's trouble at Tooth Palace!"

"Prepare the sleigh!" North bellowed.

"There is no way I am riding some rickety old sleigh."

I smirked at Frost's expression.

"Still think it's rickety and old?" I asked him, putting on my white scarf and white beret.

"Just one ride," Frost said, hopping on.

"Everyone loves the sleigh," North said smiling. "Bunny, what are you waiting for?"

"Aster, you sure you're a bunny and not a scared cat?" I asked teasingly from Frost's left side.

"I think my tunnels will be faster mate," glare at me," and safer."

"Ah, get in," North said, picking him upand tossing him on my right side.

"Woah!"

"Buckle up!" North said cheerfully.

"Woah, woah, woah. Where're the bloody seatbelts?" a panicked Bunny asked.

"Ha! That was just expression! Are we ready? Good. Clear!"

It was hilarious to see Bunny clutching the sleigh for dear life. I stood up next to Frost and took my garland off and placed it on my seat.

"So? Still not liking the sleigh idea, Frost?"I asked, smiling.

"No. I love it!"

I smiled. "Better sit down though."

"Why?"

"Hope you like the loopty-loops."

"Hope you like carrots."

We flew out of the tunnel and I sprouted my angel wings and flew.

"Ah, nice addition, North. But next time, make it go faster please."

"I knew I wasn't the only one! Thanks, Belle."

"No problem, North."

Frost was looking at the view, glanced at me, and put a finger to his lips. I smirked. A prank on Bunny? Oh, this is gonna be good.

"Hey, Bunny. Check out this view! Woah!" Jack yelled as he pretended to fall.

"North! He's," Bunny panted nervously.

"Aw, you do care," Frost said, perched lazily on the bottom of the sleigh.

"Oh, rack off, you bloody show pony!"

I giggled. "You gotta admit, Bunny. You were scared for a sec."

"Well, I-"

I giggled again. "You're not bad, Jack Frost. Not at all. Especially if you help me prank Bunny here."

"I'll take you up on that offer, Rosie."

"Hold on, everyone. I know a shortcut."

"AKA magic portals?" I asked, sitting in between Jack and Bunny once more with garland on head.

"Tooth Palace."


	5. Tooth Palace

Rose-Belle POV

"What?" North asked, confused.

"What are Nightmares doing here? I asked, shooting some of them with my arrows.

"They're taking the tooth fairies!" Jack yelled.

"Jack, duck!" I shouted as I shot a Nightmare.

"Thanks, Rose."

"No problem."

He saw a tooth fairy close to being caught and jumped up and grabbed her.

"Hey, little Baby Tooth, you okay?"

Baby Tooth nodded. North tried to take us down a safe path so we can find Tooth.

"Here, take the reins," North said, taking out his swords and swiping Nightmares.

"Huh? Yah!" Jack yelled.

When North swiped a Nightmare, cylinders fell.

"They're stealing the teeth!" Bunny exclaimed.

"What!" I yelled, lowering my bow and arrow to see.

Sandy showed us the black dust on his sleeve. What could that mean?

"Jack, look out!"

North took the reins and swerved us out of harm's way, landing us safely near Tooth.

"Tooth, you are all right?" North called to her.

Tooth was panting and gasping.

"They-they took my fairies. And the teeth. All of them. Everything is gone. Everything."

All of us except Jack climbed up next to Tooth. Baby Tooth flew up to Tooth and Tooth hugged her.

"Oh, thank goodness one of you is all right."

I have to say, this is all very, very exciting. The Big Five, all in one place."

The five of us got into fighting position as we tried to find Pitch. We found him directly above us.

"I'm a little star struck. Did you like my show on the Globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?"

An angry Tooth yelled,"Pitch, you have got 30 seconds to return my fairies!"

"Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" Pitch asked, moving to another pillar.

"Why are you doing this, Pitch?" I asked, slightly lowering my weapon.

"My dear Cupid, maybe because you have something I want. To be believed in." He moved downward. "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!"

"Don't call me Cupid!"

"Maybe because that's where you belong!" yelled Bunny.

Pitch scoffed. "Go suck an egg, rabbit," he said, underneath us and moving again.

He moved behind Jack. "Hang on. Is that Jack Frost?" Pitch chuckled. "Since when were you all so chummy?"

"I'm not," Jack muttered.

"Oh, good. A neutral party. Remember when you were the neutral party, Cupid? Or do you prefer Rose-Belle?"

"What do you fancy British call it? Oh, yeah. Sod off, Pitch!" I yelled at him.

"Well, I'm going to ignore you, Jack Frost. But you must be used to that by now," Pitch said, literally walking away.

"Pitch, you shadow-sneakaking ratatbag, come here!" Bunny yelled, running toward Pitch who disappeared.

Tooth flew to Pitch to try to stop him, but Pitch sent a Nightmare in front of him.

"Woah! Hey! Easy, girl, easy. Look familiar, Sandman?" Pitch asked, holding out black sand from the Nightmare. "Took me awhile to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into Nightmares," he said calmly while stroking the Nightmare affectionately. "Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They can smell fear, you know."

"What fear? Fear of you? Ha!" Bunny said.

"No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages, Pitch! Don't live in the past," I told him.

"Ah, the Dark Ages. Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded. But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light. Lifting their hearts and giving them hope. Meanwhile, everyone just wrote me off as a bad dream! "Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of. There is no such thing as the Boogeyman!" Well, that's all about to change. Oh, look. It's happening already."

"What is?" Jack asked.

Tooth gasped.

"Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. I mean, such a little thing. But to a child..."

"What's going on?"

"They...they don't believe in me anymore."

"Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's great being a Guardian. But there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect, wonder, hopes, and dreams, it all goes away. And little by little, so do they. No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear and darkness. And me. It's your turn not to be believed in."

Bunny, irritated, threw a boomerang, and I took this as a sign for me to start shooting arrows. Pitch jumped down with all of us hot on his heels. Bunny once again threw bomb eggs at Pitch who dodged them easily. We went between the rocks.

"He's gone," North said.


	6. Chapter 6 and Chapter 7

A/N I am pretty sire you are all getting sick of Rose-Belle's POV, but as soon as Sandy does the something and the Guardians are doing the something for him while Jack is sad, it'll be his POV. It's probably gonna be next chapter. FYI this is a compound chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6

Rose-Belle POV

Bunny and North were arguing. I sighed. Nothing new there. I looked at Tooth and Jack. They were talking. I should've asked when I had the chance. I needed her. She... she's the only one who could tell me about my past. I remember only bits and parts. Like my name was Rose-Belle St. Valentines and my best friend was Jack Winters. Nothing else. Who my parents were or if I had white-blonde hair and gray eyes even as a human. Nothing just my name and my best friend. Why is he so-

"Are you saying I had a life before that with a family and a home?" Jack yelled.

I walked over, curious. Jack doesn't know either?

"You really don't remember?" Tooth asked.

"Tooth, niether of us. But I just know my name was Rose-Belle St. Valentines and my best friend was Jack Winters."

"All these years, and the answers was right here. If I find my memories, I'll know why I'm here. You have to show me."

"I can't, Jack. Pitch has them."

"Then we have to get them back!"

Feathers were falling from Tooth. "Oh, no. The children. We're too late."

"No! No such thing as too late! Hmm. Wait,wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Idea!" No said, almost hitting Bunny with his sword. "We will collect the teeth!"

"What!"

"We get teeth, children still believe in you."

"We're talking seven continent, millions of kids."

"Give me a break. You know how many toys I deliver in one night?"

"And eggs I hide in one day?"

I giggled. "Don't tell me you guys are gonna have a macho man contest."

"Fine. We no tell you then," North replied.

I doubled over in laughter. "This...is...gonna...be...good..."

"And, Jack, if you help us, we will get you your memories," North told him.

Jack nodded.

When I regained composure, I smirked, saying,"E. Aster Bunnymund and Jack Frost agreeing to do the same thing? Oh, I smell trouble with a capital T."

* * *

Chapter 7

"Quickly! Quickly!" North laughed.

I was going at a slow pace, making sure to put a quarter underneath every pillow and adding a floss thing (A/N don't know what it's called). I giggled. Bunny and Jack are so entertaining.

"Hop to it, Bunny! I'm already five teeth ahead!" Jack yelled, swooping past me.

"Yeah, right. Look, I'd tell you to stay out of my way, but really what's the point?" Bunny asked, hopping from rooftop to rooftop.

"So _this _is what happens when you guys get into a macho man contest," I said in mock thoughtfulness, hovering above them with an amused smirk.

Bunny ignored me, saying,"'Cause you wouldn't be able to keep up anyway."

"Is that a challenge, Cottontail?"

"Oh, you don't want to race a rabbit, mate," Bunny replied, going ten times faster and laughing with Jack.

North asked, coming out of a chimney,"Race? Is it a race?" He popped out of a different chimney. "This is going to be epic!"

I smiled. I really wish I had a camera right now. Tooth has got to see this. Where is she anyway? Oh, there she is by that toothbrush advertising billboard with Jack. Hm. Those two seem really close. I wonder why. Wait, why do I care? Jack is only a friend. Why am I-

Sandy tugged on my fuzzy pink parka. He pointed at me, then at Jack, and made a heart with his dream sand.

"No, Sandy, I do not like Jack in that way."

Sandy made a knowing smile as he arched an eyebrow.

"Sandy! Ugh, okay, I admit I feel different about HIM, but I don't know what it is! But not a word or sand about it, Sandy, do you hear me?"

Sandy smiled as he nodded.

"Good."

* * *

As we moved from location to location, the boys kept on stealing teeth from each other, completely forgetting about leaving gifts. I was flying close by, eager to see what their reactions were.

"Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies!" Tooth said.

Upon seeing their faces, I giggled and flew towards them.

"Finally realizing that your man thing is too big as is?" I asked with a smirk.

"Belle, do you mean...?" Tooth made pointed upward.

"No, ew! Tooth, why would I think that? Besides, I don't even think Bunny and Sandy have that! No, I mean their egos. It's as big as the Earth!"

"I don't have what?" Bunny asked darkly.

"Nothing, Aster. Nothing at all," I chirped.

He narrowed his eyes at me as he followed the others toward the laundry to get coins and gifts.

* * *

"There you two are. We've been looking for you. How are you feeling, Tooth?" I asked in a feather light whisper, entering the room through the window.

"Believed in," she replied in a whisper.

"That's what I wanted to hear," North said, entering with Sandy.

Bunny popped his head out of a hole.

"Oh, I see how it is. All working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place," he said, hopping out.

"Shush!" North, Tooth, and I said.

Jack, however, let his ego and pride get the best of him and showed off a sack.

"You think I need help to beat a bunny? Check it out, Peter Cottontail."

"You call that a bag of choppers?" He should Jack his own slightly larger sack. "Now that's a big of choppers."

"Gentlemen. Gentlemen. This is about Tooth. It is not competition. If it was," he plopped down his big sack,"I win," he said, laughing.

A flashlight flickered on." Oh,no, the boy's awake!"

"Santa Claus? The Easter Bunny? Sandman? Cupid? I knew you were a girl!"

"Thank you. I hate it when people automatically assume I'm a boy."

"The Tooth Fairy?!" the boy exclaimed. "I knew you'd come!"

"Surprise! We came!" Tooth said nervously.

"He can see us?"

The boy moved his flashlight to see all of us more clearly except Jack who he couldn't see.

"Most of us," Bunny replied, looking over at Jack.

The boy moved his flashlight to see who Bunny was talking to but could only see air between Tooth and me.

"Jack," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder as I saw his crest-fallen face.

"Guys, he's still awake!" Tooth said.

"Sandy, knock him out," Bunny ordered.

Sandy pounded his fist into his palm.

"With the Dreamsand, you gumbies!"

A gray hound woke up and growled at Bunny. He stepped back in surprise.

"No! Stop! That's the Easter Bunny! What are you doing, Abbey? Down!" the boy commanded his dog.

"Alright. Nobody panic," Bunny said, making it very obvious that he's panicking on the inside.

"Uh, but that's, that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?"

"But it's a safe bet that he-"

"She! Her name's Abbey, isn't it...?"

"Jamie, my name's Jamie."

"Okay._ She's_ never met a rabbit like me."

As we were talking, Sandy made a Dreamsand ball.

"Six foot one, nerves of steel, master of tai-chi and the ancient art of-"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"Jack, why'd you hit that alarm clock?!" I exclaimed, covering my ears and ducking to avoid Sandy's Dreamsand.

"I wanted to see Bunny get attacked," he said simply.

"You know, technically, he's not a bunny or a rabbit. He's the last Pooka alive."

"Huh," was all Jack said. Soon, all of us except Jack, Sandy, and me was asleep.

"Whoops," Jack said.

"Yeah, whoops."

We both looked at Bunny's dream. His carrots were using North's candy canes as dancing canes from like the 50's.

Jack laughed. "Oh, I really wish I had a camera right now," he said, biting his index finger.

I giggled. "I know, right?"

"I thought you were mad at me."

"After seeing this? No way!"

"Pitch," Jack whispered, climbing out the window. "Come on, you two."

Sandy and I quickly followed him out the window, not bothering to wake the others up. We chased the Nightmares Jack saw, having fun in the process. Sandy caught one of them and turned it back into Dreamsand. I distinctly heard Jack exclaim, "I got it!" I flew over to him, hearing him say, "You made it my fight when you stole those teeth!"

"Jack!" I ran over to him, bow and arrow in hand.

"Rosie!"

"Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth?" Pitch gasped, seeing the ever so silent Sandy materialize beside him. "Now this is who I'm looking for!"

Sandy took out his sand whips and began whipping them at Pitch which he dodged easily. He hit him against the walls and fling him to one side, making Pitch hit a car.

"Remind me not get on your bad side," Jack half-joked.

"Mm. It's always the quiet ones that have the worst tempers," I replied as we all jumped down from the ledge of the building.

"Okay, easy. You can't blame me for trying, Sandy," Pitch reasoned desperately. "You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated,"he continued, getting up. "It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams. So, I'll tell you what. You can have them back."

Several Nightmares gathered around us.

"I'll take the ones on the right, Sandy take the ones on the left, and Rosie get the ones in the middle?" Jack suggested.

Pitch got on one of the Nightmares and went toward us. Sandy re-summoned his whips.

"Boo!" Pitch said without much feeling, but nevertheless, it sent the Nightmares galloping toward us.

Sandy was able to whip a couple of them away. I heard the familiar jingle of bells. North! But apparently, they were still asleep with the sleigh bouncing off the ground. I suppose they woke up because they hit a building. Sandy grabbed Jack and me and carried us up even though I could fly and so could Jack. He flung us to one side as he ascended even more with hundreds of Nightmares following him. A Nightmare almost got to us, but Jack deflected it. Tooth flew over to us, destroying more Nightmares. A war raged on. I couldn't tell what was happening to the others, shooting Nightmares left and right. When no more Nightmares came after me, I tried looking for the others. Jack, Bunny were with North on his sleigh and Tooth was flying next to it. Sandy was in the middle of a Nightmare vortex, barely visible.

I heard Jack yell,"We've got to save Sandy!"

North complied, snapping the reins and heading towards Pitch and Sandy. Pitch mimicked my archer's stance and shot a black arrow at Sandy. I froze, but I couldn't look away. Sort of how you can't look away from a car accident or a murder. Looking back, I should have done something, but at the time all I could feel was my tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I think I heard Jack say no, but I was sure back then. What I was sure of at the time was as Sandy was slowly disappearing, Jack shot a powerful-looking ice beam thing to defend himself from Pitch s storming wave of Nightmares, and the wave vanished. The surge of power made Pitch fly back which snapped me out of my trance

Not bothering to wipe away my fallen tears, I flew to catch Jack, who looked like was about to pass out and was falling dangerously. I caught him and set him down on North's sleigh.

"Jack, how did you do that?" Tooth asked.

"I didn't know I could," he replied, looking at his staff.


	7. Snowy

A/N Beware some light cussing.

* * *

Jack POV

The others were in the Control Center, attending Sandy's memorial service. How could I have not stopped Pitch?! I'm a winter spirit, dammit! I touched the window and frost appeared, taking Sandy's form.

The door opened behind me. "Jack?" a hesitant voice asked.

I turned. Rosie. She looked so sad with tears running down her cheeks and more brimming in her blue-gray eyes different from my own ice blue.

"Are you all right? You used up a lot of your power at one time. You could still be a little weak," she said, sitting next to me on the window seat, hand on my knee.

"I just.. I wish I could have done something," I replied in frustration.

"Jack," she said, scooting closer to me,"you did do something. You stood up to Pitch! Not just anyone can do that. You had your heart in the right place."

"But Sandy-"

"Would be proud of what you did. You sacrificed yourself to avenge him in anger. That anger triggered a powerful ability. Those kinds of abilities don't happen to just anyone, Jack. That physical strength came from here," she touched my chest gently. "You did your best. Unlike me, I was frozen. I-I-"

I put my finger on her lips.

"Rosie, I-"

She stood up unexpectedly, and I stood up as well, pushing my hood back. Then, she stood up on her tiptoes (A/N Jack is taller than her by four inches) and kissed me. Her lips were warm, but not too warm that would make me jump back. Her lips were so soft and smooth unlike my cold, rough, chapped lips. The kiss, in reality, probably lasted for one minute, but for me, it lasted forever. Yes, I admit, I do like Rosie, but not as a friend. No one knew that. When I was about to respond, she pulled away.

"Jack, I don't know who you were in your past life, but now, you're a Guardian."

I replied," But how can I know who I am, if I don't find out who I was?"

She smiled. "You will when the time is right. Only time can tell, Jack." Her eyes widened, as if just realizing what she just did. "Oh my god, Jack! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to, but you were just so sad, and I just _had_ to cheer you up! Oh, why did I have to be so stupid!"

I put my finger on her lips again. I removed it. Instead I placed my hand underneath her chin and lifted it so she would look me in the eye.

"Rosie?"

"Yes?" She whispered, breathless.

I could feel her heart racing, and I am pretty sure mine was too.

"Shut up."

With that I kissed her. She was shocked and was frozen. She shivered and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped one arm around her small waist. My other hand still holding her chin. This kiss lasted longer, but again, Rosie pulled away.

Jack?"

"Yes, my beautiful Rose?"

"You were my first."

It took me aback. She _was_ Cupid after all, Guardian of Love, but she never experienced love herself before? I smiled lovingly.

"So are you."

She smiled back and kissed me again.

When we needed oxygen, she said,"Well, Sandy would be very happy right now wherever he is."

"What?"

"He knew about my crush on you."

I smirked. "You were crushing on me, huh?"

"Oh, shut it, Snowy!"

"'Snowy?'" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, you do call me Rosie and sometimes Rose so why not give you a nickname? It's not as bad as Bunny's 'Frostbite.' It's very uncalled for," she explained, hugging me.

I laughed. "I like it."


	8. Sophie Bennett and Jack Winters

Rose-Belle POV

"Look how fast they're going out," Tooth said.

"It's fear. He's tipped the balance," Snowy, I mean Jack, said, flying up and looking at the Globe.

"Hey, buck up, you sad sacks," Bunny said from behind us and hopped on top of the control panel thing. "We can still turn this around! Easter is tomorrow. And I need your help." Snowy, JACK!, landed beside me."I say we pull out all the stops and we got all. Ruthless lights flickering again!"

We walked towards the elevator (well, hopping for Bunny and flying for Tooth and me) with North saying,"Bunny's right. As much as it pains me to say this, old friend, this time, Easter is," he kicked the lift door thing open," more important than Christmas."

Bunny hopped in surprise. "Hey, did everyone hear that?"

I giggled. "Yes, Bunnymund. We heard that."

"We must hurry to the Warren! Everyone! To the sleigh!" North said.

Bunny hopped in front of him. "Oh, no, mate. My Warren, my rules. Buckle up." My eyes widen. He's actually letting us-?

He tapped the floor twice, causing a rabbit hole to form.

As the four of us fell, North cursed,"Shostakovitch!"

North was screaming fearfully as the rest of us laughed in delight. North and the Yetis fell in a heap as the rest of us landed on our feet.

""Buckle up." is very funny," North said.

Bunny chuckled and sat on his hind legs. "Welcome to the Warren."

I smiled. I've been here millions of times with Bunny being my best friend. A cute pink egg tapped my foot.

"Go ahead, ya Sheila. I planned to give it to ya tomorrow anyways," Bunny said, smiling.

"Oh, thank god, Bunny. I hadn't had chocolate since last Valentine's Day," I replied, opening the pink egg and popping some chocolate into my mouth.

Bunny suddenly got tense and his ears straightened up. He turned around and sniffed.

"Something's up," he said.

Thousands of unpainted eggs started to come in from the tunnel across from us. There was a high pitched scream. We all took our weapons out, and Bunny's egg warriors switched faces. We ran and yelled, only to find a young blonde girl with eyes as green as Bunny's.

"Sophie?" Jack asked as we quickly hid our weapons.

She laughed and followed some eggs behind us.

"What is she doing here?!" Bunny asked North.

"Ah, snow globe," he replied, looking for it.

"Crikey! Somebody do something!" He yelled, looking at Jack.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm invisible, remember?"

We looked at Sophie, according to Jack. She was dragging one of North's elves.

"Don't worry, Bunny. I bet she's a fairy fan!" Tooth said, flying in front of Sophie.

"Ooh, pretty!"

"Hello, little one. Oh, you know what? I got something for you." She took some teeth out. "Oh, look at all the pretty teeth with little blood and gum on them!"

Sophie burst into tears and accidentally bumped into my legs, hugging them for comfort. I bent down and hugged the frightened child.

"Tooth!" I hissed. "Oh, it's okay, sweetheart. No more blood, see?" I let go of her.

"Pretty," she said, touching my earrings.

What earrings, you may ask. Jack made snowflake earrings for me right before we went to Control Center earlier.

"Yes, pretty. Do you want to see something prettier?" I asked gently.

She nodded, all thought of bloody teeth gone from her mind.

I took a few different color petals from my garland. I put them in my fist. I willed them to become colored sonwfakes and blew, letting go of my fist. Hundreds and hundreds of tiny colored snowflakes flew around, almost as lovely as Snowy s.

"Ooh!" Sophie exclaimed, trying to catch one.

Snowy chuckled. "Blood and gums? When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?" he asked, flying above Sophie. "Well, at least Rosie here knows how to make kids happy. By the way, nice snowflakes."

"Thanks, Jack."

"We are very busy bringing joy to children," North started. "We don't have time..."

Sophie giggled, still chasing my snowflakes.

"...For children."

I giggled, sitting next to Snowy. "Mm. What's wrong with that picture?"

Jack hopped down and helped me down. He made a regular white snowflake and twirled it around his hand, sending it toward Bunny. "If one little kid can ruin Easter, then we're in worse shape than I thought."

The snowflake hit Bunny straight in the nose, and his face lit right up. Bunny smiled and showed Sophie an egg-making flower.

"You want to paint some eggs, yeah?"

"Okay!" Sophie replied, bouncing.

"Come on, let's go."

Snowy watched the eggs go by unpainted, asking,"How much time do we have?"

I watched Sophie and Bunny, the former riding on the latter's back, as they both laughed happily. I haven't seen Bunny this loose for a millennia at least. I kind of blacked out for a minute, remembering something.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Rosie, come on! The Easter egg hunt's about to start, you slowpoke!" a young boy yelled, no older than eleven at least._

_The boy had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, a mischievous smirk, loose-fitting brown and white clothes _(A/N Basically Jack's clothes from the movie as a human)_, and a brown woven basket. _

_"But, Jack, Mommy made me this dress especially for this occasion!" a young girl, no older than ten, complained._

_The girl had white-blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. It was obviously a younger me. I was wearing a canary yellow sleeveless dress with a floral pattern and lace at the edges and white Mary Janes. I was carrying a woven basket like the boy, Jack. The boy must be Jack Winters._

_"Ah, forget your dress, Rosie. It's Easter Sunday! It's time to have some fun!" Jack replied, grabbing my younger self's wrist and dragging her down toward the forest._

* * *

I gasped, looking and seeing that I am back in the Warren. Snowy was next to me.

"Rosie? You okay?" he asked softly.

I shivered, partly because he was cold and partly because Snowy reminded me of young Jack Winters.

"Yeah," I whispered.

He nodded and followed Bunny. And it dawned to me. What if Jack Frost is really Jack Winters?


	9. No Hope

A/N I am skipping the Jack and Pitch scene because it seems perfect and I can't describe it.

* * *

Jack POV

A child walked right through Bunny. I could tell he was close to tears.

"Jack! Where were you? The Nightmares attacked the tunnels. They smashed every egg, crushed every basket. Nothing made it to the surface," North told me sadly.

"Jack, what happened? Why? We needed you," a voice behind me said.

Rosie. She looked even worse than when I talked to her at North's workshop. Her hair was loose and had bags under her eyes.

"Rosie, I-"

"Jack, where d you get that?" Tooth asked suddenly, pointing at the tooth box I was holding.

Rosie looked at the box and read the inscription.

"Wait, Jack Winters?" Her eyes widened. "There no way that you're... But how... why... How did you get that Jack? You were with Pitch!" She started crying and slapped me. "You idiot! You put yourself over Bunny! Over the children! Over us! Over ME! You... you," she dropped her voice so much that I almost couldn't hear,"You were my first kiss and my first love." She raised her voice again. "You know what, Jack? I know who you were as a human. You were Jack Winters and I gave up my life to save yours. On my birthday, in fact! St. Valentine's Day! I saved you, Jack! I loved you even in a previous life! You wicked, ungrateful, selfish heart breaker!"

Rosie punched me in the chest. It stung a little bit, but I let her. I... I was the reason why she was killed. I was the reason why no one believes in Bunny anymore.

Bunny took Rosie's wrists and pulled her away from me, trying to soothe her,"Belle, Belle, listen to me, all right? We shouldn't have trusted him."

"Jack, just... just go," Rosie whispered, hugging Bunny.

"W-what?" I asked, hesitant to hear it again.

"JUST GO! Just go, before I hurt you. I don't want to do that, but I can. And I will. Jack, just please," she pleaded with me, head buried in Bunny's chest.

My heart broke. I should go.

But before I could, Bunny told me,"Easter's about new beginnings. New life. Easter's about Hope. Now it's... Now it's gone."

Rosie hugged Bunny even tighter and he returned the hug. They started to walk away slowly together. I turned around and looked at Tooth and North. They looked away from me. I took out North's Russian baby doll and left it on the ground.


	10. No Air

A/N This chapter happens in between Pitch and Jack's battle and while Jack is watching his memories.

* * *

Rose-Belle POV

"Bunny, you have to let go of me," I said, voice hoarse from crying.

"Belle, you're my only hope of keeping my sanity," he whispered back.

We were back in the Warren with Tooth and North. Bunny was sitting on his hind legs and was hugging me like his life depended on it. Which probably did since I was the strongest out of the Guardians. Tooth could no longer fly, North was speechless whether or not he had no voice box is beyond me, Bunny was only five feet nine, and I could still fly a few inches off the ground.

"Okay. Just let it all out," I replied, patting his furry back.

Bunny, my Australian best friend, was probably the strongest emotionally and mentally as he was the Guardian of Hope. But now, now that he has no hope left within him, he... I can't bear to say it.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tooth asked suddenly.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"That you knew who Jack was," she replied.

"I didn't know...I didn't know until we kissed after...Sandy," I winced (so Sandy reminded me of... Jack)," his memorial service. I honestly knew he was from my village at the time, but I didn't know he was the reason Manny chose me to be a Guardian. I died, saving him. I tried to tell him earlier while we were preparing the eggs, but he left to take Sophie home. I didn't think that he would..."

No! I'm tearing up again! It's like I can't stop crying. Frost isn't worth it.

"Frostbite isn't worth it," Bunny told me, hugging me even tighter.

"I know," I replied,"but I seriously need some oxygen, Bunny."

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Bunny, you're..." Tooth started.

Bunny started to shrink even faster until...

"Awww, you're such a cutie as a baby bunny!"I said, giggling.

"Oi! I'm not _cute_!" he yelled at me, making a cute face and spitting the last word like it was venom. "And don't you giggle at me either!"

"Would you rather have me heartbroken and crying or happy and giggling?" I asked, hands on hips.

Bunny mumbled something.

"What was that, Bunnymund?"

"I said, 'happy and giggling' , ya sheila!" He replied loudly.

"All right. Let's go to workshop, yeah? There must be at least one light left," North said, speaking up for the first time since...

"Yeah, we should," I replied.

* * *

Pitch was at the workshop. We quickly retreated.

"Bunny? You're so small now that Pitch won't bat an eye if he sees you. Do you think you can see where the last light is?" I asked.

"Guess being small can be a help too," Bunny said, nodding.

"Good, now go!" Tooth said.

* * *

Ten minutes later

"The last light is in Burgress, Pennsylvania!" Bunny yelled, hopping toward us.


	11. Just Believe

A/N This happens after Jamie sees Jack for the first time.

* * *

Jack POV

Jamie and I heard sleigh bells so we looked outside. Sure enough, there was North's sleigh going out of control. Jamie and I ran outside to see North and Tooth.

Tooth gasped,"Jack!" and tried to hug me, but she fell.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She fumbled but she nodded.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" North asked, leaning on one of his swords.

I eyed it before I answered. "Same reason you are."

I gestured to Jamie who was finally running over.

"The Last Light," North said.

"Wow, it is you! I knew it wasn't a dream!" he said, looking at me.

"Jack, he can see you!"North said in disbelief and smiling. I nodded.

"Wait. Where's Cupid and the Easter Bunny?" he asked.

"Losing Easter took a toll on all of us. Bunny especially. It took us forever just to get him on the sleigh. Looks like Belle has to convince him out."

"Who's Belle?" Jamie asked.

"Cupid. Her real name is Rose-Belle Cupid," I replied.

"Bunny, please come out. We need you," Rosie's voice pleaded.

"I ain't commin' out!"

"Fine. If you don't, I'm going to kiss Jack Frost right in front of your furry face!"

"Fine! Just don't kiss Frostbite!"

"That's what I thought!"

I chuckled. Even at her weakest, Rose is still threatening, and, god don't tell her, scary. Bunny hopped out. At least, I think it's Bunny. Yes, it's a bunny, but he's so small and, dare I say it, cute.

"That's the Easter Bunny?" Jaime asked whilst chuckling.

"Now, somebody sees me! Where were you about an hour ago, mate?" the bunny asked using Bunny's Australian voice.

"Be thankful he can see you at all, Bunnymund," Rose called, sliding out of the sleigh.

She still had her hair in that side braid, but it looked limp and messy. She didn't have that flower crown anymore.

"Rosie..." I whispered.

"Oh, it's you," she dismissed quickly.

Jaime ignored us, looking at Bunny. "What happened to him?"he asked, looking at us. "He used to be so huge and cool! Now,he's all," he rubbed the back of Bunny's ears,"cute."

Rosie giggled. Bunny was tapping his foot a lot, but pushed Jamie's hand away.

"Did you tell him to say that?" Bunny asked, outraged, and hopped over to me. He started to kick me. "That's it. Let's go. Me and you," he said, making fists out of his paws.

Jamie kneeled down to Bunny, saying,"No actually he told me you were real. Just when I was starting to think you weren't."

"You mean, he's the reason you can see us?" Rose asked, eyebrows knitted together.

"Yes," Jamie replied.

Abruptly, Rose hugged me with tears in her eyes.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry," she whispered.

She let go of me and kissed me, whispering,"I love you."

"Oi! Thought you said you wouldn't kiss Frostbite here!"

Rosie smiled and turned to Bunny while still hugging me.

"Sorry, Bunny. I made no promises."

Bunny huffed.

"Bunnymund," Rose called.

"What?"

"Want some chocolate?" At my confused expression, she whispered,"Most spirits' favorite food is one that is commonly associated with their holiday or season. North likes cookies. Tooth likes vegetables and fruits. Bunny and I love chocolate."

"Yeah," Bunny replied, perking up.

"Thank Jack, then."

"No!"

"Fine. No chocolate for you then."

"Fine."

But before he could thank me, thunder rumbled. Pitch was coming after Jamie.

"Go! Get Jamie out of here! Be safe," I hugged Rose,"all of you."

Rose pecked me on the lips quickly, saying,"Be careful, Snowy."

"I love you."

Before she could respond, I flew up. I heard footsteps. Good. They'll be safe.

"Jack Frost?!" Pitch exclaimed, surprised to see me. "Let's end this shall we?"

He flew over to me, surrounded by his NightmareSand.I shot ice again, but he deflected it, saying that little trick doesn't work on him anymore. He made me lose my balance. I fell down, landing on a dumpster and falling to the ground. I heard Jamie and Rose yell,"Jack," and came rushing over to me.

"That was good try, Jack. Aim for it," North encouraged.

"Snowy, are you okay?"Rose asked, helping me up.

"I'm fine, Rose, but he's stronger now. I can't beat him."

Pitch was laughing. "All this fuss over one little boy and still he refuses to stop believing. Very well. There are other ways to snuff out a light," he said, using his shadow to knock out the lights nearest to us.

"If you want him, you gotta go through me," Bunny said, hopping up and tried to protect us.

Pitch's shadow used its hand to touch Bunny. "Look at how fluffy you are. Would you like a scratch behind the ears?"

Bunny hopped away and landed on North's hand, saying,"Don't even think about it."

Pitch entered with his Nightmares. "I can't tell you how happy this all makes me. Seeing you like this. You look awful."

"Jack, I'm scared."

I bent down on one knee and I remembered my little sister. "And have a little fun instead."

"Jack, you're remembering, aren't you? Jamie looks like Janie, doesn't he?"

"You know my-"

"Of course! I _was _your best friend until my death. We had loads of fun."

"That's it! Fun! That's my center!"

"What?" Jamie asked, confused.

"So what do you think, Jamie? Do you believe in the-"

I cut him off with a snowball. His Nightmares looked up in confusion. Jamie and North laughed while Rosie giggled. I chuckled, spotting some makeshift sleds.

"Now let's go get your friends," I told Jamie.

We were sledding across the ice I was making toward Jamie's friends' houses. They started to believe in us one by one, and the others dint look so worn-out except Bunny. He still looked like a cute baby bunny. We stopped. There were so many Nightmares led by Pitch.

"Do you really believe that a few little children can help you against this!" He gestured to the Nightmares behind him.

North tried to raise his sword, but he was still too weak.

"They're just bad dreams, Jamie." I told him.

"We'll protect you, mate," Bunny said, stepping up.

"Aw, _you'll_ protect _them_? But who will protect _you_?" Pitch laughed.

All of the kids stepped up, saying they will.

"Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman?" Pitch asked, letting his minions attack us.

"I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you,"Jamie replied.

When the NightmareSand was about to hit us, Jamie held his hand out as if to say "Stop" and the NightmareSand quickly became DreamSand.

From behind me, Rosie breathed,"Oh, mio Dio, grazie. Grazie, Jesus. Grazie, Madre Maria. Grazie, Santa Lucia. Grazie, San Michele. Grazie, Dio. Grazie. Oh, mon Dieu, je vous remercie. Merci, Jésus. Merci, Mère Marie. Merci, à Sainte-Lucie. Merci, Saint-Michel. Dieu, merci. Merci. O Deus meus, gratias. Lorem Jesus. Gratias ago tibi, Maria. Tibi gratias agimus quod, ut beati Luciani. Lorem Saint-. Deo gratias. Lorem ipsum dolor.O̱, Theé mou, sas ef̱charistó̱. Sas ef̱charistó̱ Ii̱soú. Sas ef̱charistó̱, Panagía. Sas ef̱charistoúme gia ti̱n Agía Loukía. Sas ef̱charistoúme Saint-Michel. O Theós na sas ef̱charistí̱so̱. Sas ef̱charistó̱.O, Thee mou, sas efcharistó. Iisoú efcharistó sas. Efcharistó sas, Panagia. Efcharistoúme sas gia tin Agia loukia. Sas efcharistoúme Saint-Michel. O Theos de efcharistíso sas. Sas efcha."

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, I know all of the main languages of love Italian, French, Latin because well they're the reason people believe in me, Greek likewise, and Spanish."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Sometimes I don't even know if I'm speaking English."

I chuckled. When I opened my eyes it was all black.

"Uh..."

"Jack, my wings! They're working!" Rose's hands removed themselves from my eyes and I saw that she was indeed flying as was Tooth.

The Nightmares were charging at us, but North was able to call on some Yetis using his snow globe. The only one who didn't look like his old self was Bunny. He still looked, well, cute. Well, until a Nightmare caught him by the tail whilst trying to hide under a car. I didn't pay attention to the other aside from keeping an eye and ear out for Rosie (though I'm 2010% she's more than capable of handling herself) and battled Pitch. I shot ice beams at him several times but he just kept on dodging them. After a while, he started shooting some NightmareSand at me, but luckily, Tooth deflected it for me.

"Thanks,Tooth!"

Bunny popped up from a chimney and threw a boomerang, saying,"Ho, ho,_ho!_"

Rose flew over and shot some arrows at the Nightmares, leaving Pitch alone with only one Nightmare. Pitch tried to escape but only went towards North who destroyed Pitch's last Nightmare. Pitch and North both landed on the ground. Pitch started to swing a black axe made of NightmareSand. Bunny had managed to distract Pitch. Tooth and Rose flew past him. I kicked Pitch several times.

"It's over, Pitch. There's no more place to hide," I told him, closing in.

Pitch just laughed maniacally and became a shadow again. We turned around to find him. We found no sign of him.

"Jack, look out!" Bunny warned me, throwing a boomerang at me.

Well, not at _me_, at Pitch. The boomerang missed Pitch who was about to hit me until a whip made of DreamSand caught him by the arm and made him go over the row of buses in front of us.

"Sandy?" Rose asked hopefully as we crosses the buses.

We all smiled. It _was _Sandy. Pitch looked very frightened to see him, and Sandy made a 'no,no,no' sign with his finger and punched Pitch high up in the sky. Jamie and his friends came rushing over and were amazed to see Sandy. Sandy saw them, made a hat with his DreamSand, and tipped it. He heard Pitch screamed so he dropped his whip harshly. Before any of us, Rose came rushing over to Sandy and hugged him tightly. North had to pluck him from her tight grasp and raised him as if to show him off and laughed.

Bunny even said,"Mate, you are a sight for sore eyes."

Sandy rose up and sent DreamSand to the whole world. I threw a snowball at Jamie which led to another snowball fight. A little into the game, North spoke to me.

"Your center?"

"Well, it took a while. But I figured it out."

North threw a Russian doll at me. It was a boy having fun with a smile on his face.

"Take care of her,"North whispered.

I smiled. "I will."

A snowball hit North in the back of his head.

"Oooh," the twins said, pointing at an elf in between them.

North made achievable for himself, saying,"You're all on Naughty List. Tooth, think fast!"

It hit to on the back of her head and she threw one back at North. Someone chuckled behind me. I turned around. Bunny.

"You know, mate, I never got a chance to thank you for, you know, making the kid believe in all of us again."

"Want me to tell Rose?" I asked him, smirking.

"Nah. She won't give me any chocolate, anyhow. She's crazy about chocolate as Tooth is with your teeth."

We both chuckled, and a moment of silence stood between us. I looked at Rosie who was aiming snowballs at North in particular . I smiled.

"That's actually why I came to to you. Belle's still got a mind of a child when it's not a responsibility. Mate, I'll... I'll let you in on a secret. I've... I've had a crush on Belle for the last two hundred fifty years. And well, she obviously doesn't know or feel the same way. She says I'm like her brother. Well, as a brother figure, it's my job to make sure she's safe and happy. If you so much as make her shed a single tear, you're dead, Frostbite, you hear?"

I nodded. I figured Bunny had a thing for Rosie, but she doesn't feel the same way. When I propose to Rosie (yeah, I love her that much), I'll make sure Bunny's my Best Man, err... Bunny?

All of us immortals watched Pitch as Jamie walked, ran, through him. Pitch looked at us with startled and almost fearful eyes and ran to the forest where I died to save Janie.

* * *

He ran right into North's belly, and fell backwards on the ice.

"Leaving the party so soon?" He asked Pitch.

Tooth added whilst throwing him a quarter,"You didn't even say goodbye."

Pitch looked at it. "A quarter?"

He looked up to find an angry Tooth who punched him in the face which caused him to lose a tooth.

"And that's for my fairies," she said, giggling, with five fairies.

Pitch stood up, saying desperately,"You can't get rid of me. Not forever. There will always be fear."

"So what? As long as one child believes, we will always be here to fight fear."

"Really? Then what are they doing here?" He asked, gesturing toward the Nightmares.

North laughed. "Theft can't be my nightmares. I'm not afraid."

Pitch's face fell at the realization.

"It looks like it's _your_ fear they smell," I said, smirking.

Pitch started to scream as he ran from his own creations. The Nightmares just swept him off his feet and took him down his prison hole which closed, securing Pitch in there for a while. I looked at the Man in the Moon, smiling. Rosie and Tooth giggled, and Rose hugged me whilst kissing me. Sandy gave me a thumbs up, Tooth a smile and a silent squeal, North a nod and a smile, and Bunny just pointed at his eyes and then me but smiled nonetheless. Rose let me go and walked over to North, Tooth, her fairies, Bunny, and Sandy.

"Are you ready, now, Jack? To make it official."

I nodded. A Yeti handed North a book.

"It is time, you take oath. Will you, Jack Frost,vow to watch over the children of the world, to guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams for they are all we have, all we are, and all we will ever be?"

I looked behind me to see Jamie and then looked back at Rose. Even 320 years later, she denies it, but she looked absolutely beautiful. How could I say no to her?

"I will."

"Then congratulations, Jack Frost, for you are now and FOEVERMORE a Guardian."

There was cheering, but I couldn't hear a thing with Rose's lips on mine.

"Oi! Aren't your lips hon a get chapped from all that kissing?" Bunny asked, irritated.

"Whatever, Aster!" Rose replied, hugging me.

The fairies made a heart shape, and one fainted. Tooth scolded them to keep it together and should know I have a girlfriend. The sleigh came and the kids were wowing.

"Everyone loves the sleigh," Bunny told North.

He nodded, and touched my shoulder. "Time to go."

I nodded. Rosie let go of me to let me say my farewells. Sandy got some DreamSand and turned it into fireworks. Jamie asked if I was leaving already and started to ramble.

"Woah, woah, slow down, slow down, kiddo. Do you stop believing in moon when the sun comes out?"

"No."

"Okay, well, do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?"

He chuckled. "No."

"We'll always be there Jamie. And now, we'll always be here." I pointed to his heart. "It kinda makes you a Guardian too."

He smiled. I got up and walked to the sleigh.

"Jack!"

I turned around and hugged him. I let go of him and hopped on the sleigh. I turned around and saw all of them waving at us. A hand touched my arm. I turned, and Rosie was smiling at me. Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny were smiling at me. Looks like I have a family after all.

* * *

A/N Oh. My. Gosh. That was the longest chapter I have written EVER! Okay. So I'm going to write a two-shot as a sequel, and probably a triquel about their children.

Okay. I'm using okay a lot today. So here are their profiles here in case you wanna see.

Name: Jackson Valentine Frost Jr.

Aliases:June (Everyone but Bunny) Frostbite Jr. (I wonder who that might be?)

Hair Color:Silvery white (Jack's)

Eye Color:Blue-gray (Rose-Belle's)

Date of Birth: January 14, 2016

Outfit: Green hoodie, purple article vest (like Meguru Kamui), blue jeans, black converse, occassionly bow and arrows, Jack's messy hair

Personality: Sweet, kind, mischievous

Other Notes:Bunny refuses to say that he is more like Rose-Belle than Jack (sort of like Prof. Snape and Harry from HP)

Name: Precious Venus Frost

Aliases: Vinnie (Everyone, most of the time), Precious Heart (future BF/Husband [can't tell who!]),

Sweetheart (Jack, Rose-Belle, Tooth, Bunny, future BF/Husband)

Hair Color: White-blonde (Rose-Belle's)

Eye Color: Ice blue (Jack's)

Date of Birth: January 14, 2016

Outfit: Spring green long-sleeved dress with lavender flowers, spring green pumps, side fishtail braid, occasional bow and arrows

Personality:Mix of Jack and Rose-Belle, but overall more like Jack

Other notes:June is her older twin brother. They have a generally good relationship although June is very overprotective.


End file.
